A Tale of Two Kingdoms
by ixbranna16
Summary: Alfred has been an orphan for as long as he can remember. Arthur is a prince who happens to pass through his town. (I have no idea what i wrote. I think it is a maigickal...prince...adventure...fantasy...thing.) CONTAINS USUK AND POSSIBLY OTHER PAIRINGS.


**Warnings: USUK, possible other pairings later, yaoi, I am such a nerd I decided to use a Final Fantasy X language in this AU, cursing (both spoken and magical), WTF am I writing!? Human names used. I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

"Come on Alfred!", shouted a small boy as he darted down the road, followed by a few other children, "They said a prince is coming through town today!"

Behind all of the kids, a tall boy, just barely nineteen, ran into town with them. His tanned skin and wheat blonde hair shone in the sunlight, but not as brightly as his eyes. They were a stunning sky-blue, and were brighter than any gemstones. His plain brown tunic and dirt covered cloth pants made it pretty clear that he was lower class, even though his looks could rival that of any prince.

He laughed and easily caught up with the kids, asking, "So which prince is it? There are a freaking million of them, I swear! And they're all stuck up brats too."

The children giggled and one girl answered, "He's a Kirkland! They live in that big island up north!"

A snickering little boy added on, "And some mistake him for a princess! Ha! He's a girly prince!"

Alfred laughed loudly and led the young ones into the town, receiving smiles and waves from all the other peasants. This was only a small farming town, so the prince obviously wasn't going to stay. Honestly, Alfred wouldn't have come himself if it weren't for the children. Ever since he had left the orphanage himself, he stayed behind to help take care of the fields and even watch the kids.

They all gathered up by the main road next to the land lord's manor to get a good view. The kids were all climbing onto of barrels and boxes as Alfred casually leaned against the iron gates. More and more townspeople gathered alongside the road as the large wooden doors at the town entrance opened, revealing an entire parade of soldiers and attendants on horses, some on foot, and a single man on a unicorn at the center. The ironic part was that it was the prince riding on the unicorn. From where he was standing, Alfred could get a pretty good look at the guy too.

He didn't exactly look like a princess, as the kids had suggested, but he was kind of feminine. The prince had short, messy light-blonde hair and striking emerald green eyes. His form was very slim for a guy and he had very nice long legs. Al could feel a small blush creep across his cheeks when he realized he was checking out the prince's ass as well. He was broken out of his trance when he heard some of the kids giggle. Some of the even smaller of the children were staring at him in awe as well, especially the girls.

The Alfred heard something he wished he hadn't heard at all. Just as the prince passed them, one of the older boys he watched shouted, "Hey! He really does look like a princess!"

This caused the entire caravan to halt at the prince's order when he tuned to glare down at the kid, emerald eyes searing like an acid now. "What did you just say?", he demanded, eyes narrowing at the child, "Well? Speak up, lad!"

The small boy broke down under the harsh glare and started crying. Seeing this, the prince grew impatient, "Ugh, bloody child...just throw him in the dungeons or something! I'm getting a headache!"

A few soldiers advanced on the boy but stopped once Alfred stepped in front of them. He glared, making them take a step back, and threatened, "Lay one hand on this child, and you deal with me."

Then Alfred looked at the prince and smirked at him. "I don't think it's the noise causin' your headache _'**Your Highness**_**'**.", he said sarcastically, gaining the prince's attention, "I bet it's because those**_ things_** stuck to your fac- oh wait, they're just your **_eyebrows_**, they're **_massive_**!"

The soldiers and attendants all gasped and shied away, fearful of their own prince's wrath. His green eyes literally glowed and he uttered only a single word in a language Alfred knew all too well, _"Lusa."_

Suddenly, Al was pulled forward and up into the air in front of the prince. He stayed calm though, not letting it phase him at all. So the prince was a mage? That's...interesting. Alfred had always wanted to meet a mage, however, these were less than ideal circumstances. Chuckling and giving the prince another smirk, he teased, "Oh-ho, so the **_princess_** knows magic? Well...two can play at that game, sweetheart~"

Then Alfred took a deep breath, letting his own magic flow freely and he whispered, "_Feht_.", causing a great gust of wind to knock the prince off of his unicorn. The prince's eyes widened and he released his magical hold on Alfred once he hit the ground. Al landed on his feet easily and grinned, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Oooh, that looked like it hurt.", he said with a bit of a laugh, "I hope the princess didn't get any dirt on his dress."

At that comment, the prince was standing and looked about ready to rip Alfred's head off himself, but he took a deep breath and chose to glare silently before speaking, "I should have you executed for simply mocking me, not to mention attacking me. However, I am intrigued by your magical abilities, so I'll just have to take you as a slave instead. Be grateful for that much, you miserable urchin."

The prince then looked Alfred over and scoffed, "Bloody hell, it will be an embarrassment just to take you with me looking like that. Haven't you any sort of...suitable clothes?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and gestured to the other kids. "Do we look like we could even afford that shit?", he asked sarcastically, "Dude, I'm an orphan, they're all orphans, this is a tiny farming village. Get all that in your head then do the math and you tell me what I can afford." He glared at the royal, slightly pissed that this guy had the nerve to even ask something like that. It was pretty obvious that the only one who could afford anything was the land owner, and even he couldn't get extremely fancy clothes and such. The town was just that poor.

Without another word, the prince nodded and mounted his unicorn again, gesturing for Alfred to stand right by his side as they marched on, and having guards on either side of him to make sure he stayed. Sighing, Alfred complied and shot and shrug and a wink back at the others, waving and blowing kisses to them all. "All of you be good! If I hear bout any of you being naughty, I'll tell the monsters to com after you!", he shouted as the kids tried to follow, "Toris and Feliks are in charge now, alright? They're out in the fields!"

One of the soldiers pushed him forward a bit and he shot a look at him before looking ahead and walking along quietly. He didn't know what this prince wanted with him, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows. Mr. Eyebrows up there didn't even seem like he would have much of a social life in his own court, let alone having any people skills. Now that he thought on it, that would be kind of funny to watch. Seeing this guy uncomfortable in a crowded room as everyone else chatted and had a good time. He'd probably even try to sneak out or something just to go to his room and read.

_'Actually, I go to the gardens, but you were close enough.'_

Alfred jumped slightly and looked up at the prince. The guy was smirking, but his mouth was unmoving as more words came into Al's head. _'Honestly, I'm surprised you could figure all of that out just from the short interaction we have already had. You would do well in a royal court with senses like that.'_ The prince glanced down his way and his smirk grew._ 'Oh, confused, are we? I'm using telepathy, you uneducated git. It's a form of communication between two magic users. No one else can hear us.'_

With a raised brow, Alfred kept his gaze on the guy and tried to respond to him. Surprisingly, it worked, and he even feel that he was invading this guy's thoughts._ 'Holy shit, this is awesome. And how was I supposed to know about it? There aren't exactly any mages out in the middle of nowhere. You're the first one I've met, and jeez, you're an ass.'_

The prince flipped his cape in Al's face to show his annoyance and answered,_ 'Watch your tongue, I am still royalty. I am curious as to why you were so far out here. Also...you look a tad bit familiar, but that we will discuss later. For now, we shall focus on getting to the capitol of your god-forsaken kingdom. Americana, what a terrible name for a land. Britannia is far better.'_

Oh, Alfred was really starting to hate this guy even more, though he did have his own charm. Not much, but some. He shook his head and replied back,_ 'Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go back to riding your pony and glaring at the world. I'm gonna try to ignore the fact that you just insulted my home too. Kay, bye.'_

Then Alfred completely ignored any other attempts at small talk or other communications by the prince. He was getting too tired to care about what he was saying for now. All he could think was:

_'This is gonna be a long journey...'_

* * *

**...I don't know what I have started...but I like it...**

**~~Brianna**


End file.
